The Interesting Teacher
by Drowninginfandoms08
Summary: Percy is attacked on the way to school one day. When he gets to class, his teacher reveals something to him. No, she's not a monster. But she is a part of the Greek World. Read to find out. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. Cover art belongs to Viria :)


Percy and Demigod Teacher

 _Poseidon's underpants! Why now?!_ Percy thought as he was walking to school. A pack of hellhounds had caught onto his scent and started towards him.

 _It's already 8:20! I'm definitely going to be late! Ugh!_ Were his thoughts as he ran towards the battle he knew was coming.

With the Titan War looming, Percy was being targeted by more and more monsters. It was like they were going after him specifically, not just any demigod they could find. Of course, part of Percy was glad that his friends weren't being attacked daily now, but it was really starting to get on his nerves how every second of every day he was being chased or hunted or attacked by a monster.

Percy reached the hellhounds and slid under the first one he came too, slicing it down the stomach with Riptide. The monster shuddered and melted into gold dust. That left three hellhounds for Percy to deal with. He stood up in two seconds flat and took on the second hellhound. In a matter of seconds, it too was a mountain of gold dust. Turning around just in time, Percy managed to duck, just missing the third hellhound's huge mouth. Before he could do anything though, the fourth hellhound swiped his paw across Percy's stomach, giving him three large gashes. Without reacting to being hurt, Percy stabbed the fourth hellhound, leaving just the third monster. The last hellhound backed away for a moment and seemed to study Percy, trying to find any weaknesses. In the few seconds that the hellhound backed up, Percy looked down to his stomach to see that his shirt was completely soaked in blood.

 _If I don't finish this soon and get some ambrosia, I'm going to bleed out._ Percy thought as he took a step towards the hellhound. At the same moment, they both attacked. Percy fought with all he had. He called on the water from a nearby stream and distracted the hellhound by slapping it in the face with a wall of water. In the second the hellhound was stunned, Percy stabbed right under its neck. Before Percy could blink, the hellhound disappeared, and a pile of gold dust appeared in its place.

Percy staggered over to where his backpack was and started rummaging through it trying to find his emergency ambrosia and nectar.

 _Hades, I don't have any with me._ Percy cursed himself for being so stupid. _Wait, I have some in my locker. Ok, now I just have to walk the rest of the way to school while bleeding to death. Great._

Percy began walking towards his school. He looked down at his watch. _8:30. Great. I'm late for the third day in a row. Thanks random monsters attacking me._ He walked in as quickly as he could. He went to his locker and grabbed the bag that he kept his ambrosia in. Without looking to see if he had some, he walked to his classroom, wanting to miss as little as possible, since he had already missed homeroom for two days.

As soon as he walked in, his teacher took one look at him and walked over to her desk. She opened a drawer and took out a baggie. She walked over to Percy and handed him the bag.

"What- how?" Percy asked her confused.

"You're not the only one here. Eat some." His teacher replied not even phased.

Percy just stared at her. Then he remembered that he was bleeding out. He reached into the bag and pulled out a square of ambrosia. Eating it, he felt a thousand times better.

"So, what cabin?" His teacher asked heading back to her desk.

"Three." Percy replied, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I'm from Six. Now, what held you up? I'm assuming from the slash marks, there was more than one. I've heard stories about you from my sister Annabeth, and from what she's said, you're more than capable with a weapon. Therefore, there must have been more than one, for you to have such large gashes. And yes, I know that you are the one Annabeth told me about because there is only one resident in Cabin Three."

"Uh, four hellhounds. How did you do that?" Percy asked bewildered.

"Cabin Six remember? Gods, Annabeth said you were thick, but I didn't realize you were this bad. I just looked at all the information and came to a reasonable conclusion." His teacher said laughing

"Oh. Well there's a reason Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain I guess." Percy remarked while smiling his signature troublemaker smirk.

"I guess there is. Now go sit down."

While this whole conversation was going on, all of the students in the class were just staring at their teacher and Percy wondering what was going on. After Percy went to sit down, all the students started asking the teacher what was going on.

"You will all forget what just happened here. You will think you have just come in here and sat down at your seat." She said snapping her fingers.

While the Mist was doing it's thing, Percy looked at his teacher who said, "I always was good at manipulating the Mist when I was younger."

Percy just shook his head and laughed. _Of course. My teacher is an Athena demigod who can manipulate the Mist. What else is gonna happen today?_

Before Percy could even react, the classroom door was flung open. Annabeth came barging through the door, dagger in hand.

"Oh hey Melanie. Percy get out here now. Chiron needs us. Something about some new demigods trappe by some monsters in an alley. Come on we have to go now!" Annabeth practically ran to Percy and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door.

"Hey sis! Good luck you guys!" Percy's teacher, Melanie, yelled as they left.

Percy just let Annabeth drag him along. _Of course. I just had to go and wonder what else could happen in this day._ Percy thought as he and Annabeth ran towards the alley where the demigods were trapped.


End file.
